Video Phone
by Cherry Jade
Summary: Naruto sends a video message to Sasuke's cell phone. Just a little sumthin' sumthin', so his husband has something to do during his boring meeting. Let's just say Sasuke will enjoy it, yeah? SasuNaruSasu
1. Video

**A/N: Hey everybody! Yeah I know it's been awhile but I have been given some free time. I just wanted to say this fic COULD be considered a future side fic to my other story 'Love Deeper' or just a standalone. Whatever you want to do. :) **

**Summary: **Naruto sends a video message Sasuke's cell phone. Just a little sumthin' sumthin', so his husband has something to do during his boring meeting. Let's just say Sasuke will enjoy it, yeah? **SasuNaruSasu **

**Enjoy! **

_**Video Phone **_

**December 11, 2008**

By:** Cherry Jade**

--

**On ya video phone  
Make a cameo  
Tape me on your video phone  
I can handle you  
Watch me on your video phone  
On your video video  
If you want me you can watch on your video phone**

_Video Phone By: Beyonce _

_--_

Uchiha Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his black bluish hair. This was so boring. Sitting here, listening to his to each of his mangers in the various departments go over their earnings for the month. He sighed again. Why was he here again?

Maybe he should listen to Naruto more often. The short blonde had said it was going to be boring.

The last time he went to one of these, he had complained that he was terribly bored. So what he do, he went to another one. But on the bright side, he at least knew what his company was up to. Downside, he was bored like a motherfucker.

Feeling his phone vibrate once in his pocket, Sasuke took out his black cell phone, he flipped it open to see that he had one message. Pressing some buttons Sasuke went into his inbox.

It was from Naruto and it was a video message.

What could his sexy dobe have sent him? It had better be something good or else. Opening it, a side note appeared. 'Do you wish to play in silent mode?'

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out some headphones and plugged it into his phone. Then Sasuke pressed the button for yes. There was a slight pause and then Sasuke saw his Naru-chan's face on the screen.

"Hey, Sasuke-_sama_, I know you're bored, but _**your**__ uke_ is here for you. Watch." Naruto backed away from the screen and Sasuke's eyes widened…

…There was Naruto, kneeling on their bed, wearing his shirt (he could tell it was his, because of the giant Uchiha fan on the back) with no pants or underwear. Suddenly, two small fingers were slid easily into that _tight _entrance. Sasuke moaned quietly.

_Fuck…_ that was hot.

"Oh, Sasuke-**seme**," said man raised a dark eyebrow and bit his lip to stop from groaning out loud, "You are so good with your fingers. Please _take me_, I _belong_ to _you_, _**Sasuke-seme-sama**_." The video cut off after a breathy moan that sounded like his name.

Shit, he was going home.

**Now.**

That damn dobe was good. That sweet blonde knew about his possessiveness streak and used it. Pulling out his headphone and he shoved them into his pocket roughly. Sasuke was so hard right now. _Uchiha_ Naruto was going pay by not walking for a week.

The Uchiha cleared his throat and the person speaking stopped. "I have an emergency to attend to. This meeting will continue tomorrow morning at ten, sharp. Meeting adjourned."

Getting up quickly so no one saw his erection, he exited the conference room. Sasuke walked quickly (because Uchihas do not run in the presence of others) to his private elevator that would take him to the garage. Hearing the 'ding' sound and seeing the door open, Sasuke Uchiha walked in the elevator and smirked.

"Naru-chan, I'm _coming_," the Uchiha whispered to himself. The doors soon closed after that.

**»»**_**SasuNaruSasu**_**««**

Sasuke slammed the door the closed and speed up the stairs. He slowed his walk when he reached their bedroom. Kami-sama, he hoped Naruto was still in there. He was going to molest his dobe.

Opening the door, the Uchiha heard music playing softly.

Sounded like hip-hop.

Before he met Naruto, Sasuke didn't like any kind of music, except classical. But when he saw Naruto moving to an upbeat song and shaking his ass, the Uchiha was willing to make an exception.

Closing the door behind him, he walked further in the room and smiled. There was his dobe dancing all seductively and watching him from their full length mirror.

The small blonde spun around and still poppin' his booty, sang, "_What? You want me naked? If you likin' this position, you can tape it on ya video phone…"_

Sasuke took two swift steps and pulled _Uchiha Naruto_ into a passionate kiss. He ran his hand down his dobe's back to cup his ass, making Naruto moan in the kiss. The Uchiha moved down to the other Uchiha's neck and mumbled, "Dobe, you don't know how hot you are. Mmm, _I definitely record you on my video phone_."

Blue eyes opened lazily and Sasuke could see the lust in them, making him groaning softly. "Glad to know, teme. Now, how about you show me how naughty I've been, ne?" A small tan hand moved up Sasuke's arm, up the broad shoulder pass his neck to grip his hair and pull him down for another kiss.

"My pleasure dobe."

End!

**A/N: I might add a chapter two with a lemon, how does that sound? Good? Bad? Review, alright. **

**Here's a preview of Love Deeper chapter 6: **

He sighed and leaned back in Sasuke's chair.

Yes, that's **right**.

_Sasuke's_ chair.

Before the Uchiha left for a meeting, he told Naruto he could conduct business from his office. Naruto didn't even waste a second sitting in the Uchiha's very expensive and comfortable leather chair, letting out a breathy sigh. Sasuke had just raised a dark eyebrow in amusement.

Naruto had met the look with a grin and said, "Now, I'm in control. Muhahaha! Go to your meeting, now. Bye!" Sasuke had approached his desk, more liked sauntered, really, and leaned in close to Naruto. He pressed a kiss to the small nose and smirked when the blonde scowled cutely. "Don't get too comfortable, dobe. I'll be back." The smirking Uchiha walked out the door and the Vice President hadn't seen him since.

**How was that? Interesting? I hope so. Expect that chapter to be up soon, kay. Take care. **

_Love, _

_Cherry Jade _

This is a Cherry Jade Production. In association with SasuNaru INC.


	2. Phone

**A/N: **Hey peeps! So I'm writing this second chapter because everyone that reviewed requested a lemon. All I can say is you all are some pervs. And that's a good thing. :)

**Summary: **Naruto sends a video message to Sasuke's cell phone. Just a little sumthin' sumthin', so his husband has something to do during his boring meeting. Let's just say Sasuke will enjoy it, yeah? **SasuNaruSasu **

**Enjoy! **

_**Video Phone **_

**December 16, 2008**

By:** Cherry Jade**

--

**On ya video phone  
Make a cameo  
Tape me on your video phone  
I can handle you  
Watch me on your video phone  
On your video video  
If you want me you can watch on your video phone**

_Video Phone By: Beyonce _

_--_

_Recap: _

Blue eyes opened lazily and Sasuke could see the lust in them, making him groaning softly. "Glad to know, teme. Now, how about you show me how naughty I've been, ne?" A small tan hand moved up Sasuke's arm, up the broad shoulder pass his neck to grip his hair and pull him down for another kiss.

"My pleasure dobe."

* * *

Sasuke deepened the kiss by tilting his dobe's head back and ravishing his mouth by brining running tongue on the roof of Naruto's mouth and the sides. Naruto moaned and gripped the Uchiha's suit jacket tightly. He loved the way Sasuke kissed him, always giving him pleasure before his own.

Just wonderful.

The blonde Uchiha unbuttoned his husband's jacket, which Sasuke shrugged off quickly, going back to that sweet mouth and tasting his dobe. Running his hands up those strong arms, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled the Uchiha even closer, not getting enough.

They continued kissing passionately for a few minutes before Naruto became inpatient. Soon Naruto pulled away, he wanted his husband, Sasuke, naked damnit. "'Suke, more. Don't you want to fuck me? I made the video it so you would," Naruto said coyly and smirked like a true Uchiha. After all that smirking that Sasuke did, no wonder Naruto picked it up.

Sasuke growled and started tearing at his shirt, but the small blonde stopped him. "Allow me, Sasuke."

With that said, Naruto slowly loosened each button, pulling the rest of the shirt out of his husband's pants, his hand brushing Sasuke's erection, a soft moan was his answer. The blonde opened the shirt and walked behind Sasuke to help him out of it.

Then he traced those broad shoulders with his smooth hands, and then gently messaging Sasuke's neck, enjoying the man in front of him shudder with pleasure. He pressed a kiss to the tattoo on the shoulder, which said '_Uchiha Naruto_.'

Moving back in front Sasuke, Naruto undid the belt, while staring directly into obsidian eyes. The small blonde could see the lust making Sasuke's eyes appear even darker than normal.

Sasuke looked so handsome.

Pride swelled inside of Naruto. He was _so _damn glad that Sasuke was _his_ and _only_ his.

Slowly, Naruto pulled the zipper down, his hand dipped into the pants and into the boxers, where a hard cock was waiting. "What do we have here, _Sasuke-sama_? Does someone _need_ some attention?" Naruto cooed softly, licking his soft pinkish lips. Dropping to his knees, Naruto pulled down the pants and the boxers together. The hard cock sprang free and jutted out proudly.

Both Sasuke and Naruto moaned when the blonde touched his lips to the dripping sex.

Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's wild blonde hair, caressing the scalp and groaned when he felt a hard suck at the tip. "_Fuck_, Naruto…"

Naruto smirked and moved away a bit. "How 'bout after this, _I take a ride on your disco stick? _(1)Sound good?" And then Naruto took the huge cock into his mouth, immediately deep throating him.

Sasuke moaned again and could only watch as Naruto's head moved back and forward, slowly, so very slowly. "_Mmm_, so good, Naruto."

Stopping completely, Naruto just swallowed, his throat muscles almost making the dark haired man cum violently. The blonde Uchiha felt hands pull him up and then he was kissed harshly.

Sasuke loved when his dobe was like this. God, it was so fucking hot. Picking up the light blonde, Sasuke stepped out of the pants and moved over to the bed. Placing his dobe gently, he spread those tan thighs and lay between them, grinding their cocks together, causing both of them to moan loudly.

"You've been so _bad_, Naru-chan," the older Uchiha whispered, "Taking my dick in that _sweet_ mouth of yours and almost making cum, you were so naughty…" And a hard thrust made Naruto cry out. The blonde went to take off Sasuke's large shirt, but was stopped by his husband. "Oh, no, Naru-chan. I'm going to fuck you with it on."

Sasuke spread the legs even wider and kissed both thighs, before lining his cock with the tiny entrance. He was surprised to see Naruto's hole was still a bit slick with lube. He groaned at the thought of Naruto still prepared for him The older Uchiha pushed in till his was half way and in and then stopped completely. Naruto tried to move but his husband was holding his hips.

"Please, 'Suke? Pretty please with me riding your cock?" While the words were dirty and made him wanted to pound into the tight ass, Sasuke didn't move.

"Naruto, look at the mirror. Watch _me_ fuck_ you_." The dark haired man growled lowly, with a hint of a seductive promise.

Obeying Sasuke and turning his head to the side, he saw the Uchiha half way inside him. Fuck, that had to be one of the hottest things he had ever since, except for the time when he and Sasuke had made that porno and watched it. Both the memory and the sight made Naruto groan loudly. Then the dark haired Uchiha slammed in quickly, and then pulled out again, turned Naruto on his hands and knees and thrust in again the same way as before.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're so good!" The blonde moaned wontedly, gripping the sheets.

"Hn." A hard grunt and another forceful thrust. "How good, Naruto? **Tell me.** "

"You're the only one who can fuck me like this, Sasuke-sama. Only you. Oh!" There was a loud cry as Sasuke's nudged the bundle of nerves. Sasuke panted loudly as Naruto's hole tightened painfully. He stopped completely and with a well aimed thrust, hid the nerves again. He stopped again and repeated the action.

He did this until he heard Naruto sob out, "Please, 'Suke, no more! I can't take it!"

Sasuke began to smirk as he gave shallow thrusts. "Are sure, you want me to stop, Naru-chan?" As he said this, he left hand slithered down to Naruto's cock and began to stroke firmly, but gently, "Because, I can, if you want."

Naruto furrowed his brow as he glared at the bed.

Stupid, Sasuke-teme, making him this needy.

He'd show him. Naruto began moving with the hand, "But if you stop, I can always have someone else to finish me off…" The blonde Uchiha could practically feel the possessiveness radiate from the dark haired man and smirked.

The tides were back in his favor.

Sasuke moved quickly, wanting to finish this so he could mark his blonde. He couldn't bare the thought of someone else touching his blonde. It almost made him want to stop fucking his dobe love and go kill someone.

_Almost_ being the key word.

With a rough thrust both Uchihas came with a loud shout. Naruto collapsed on the bed with Sasuke on top, still inside him. The larger man didn't waste anytime before he found the energy to move his husband shirt to the side and start nipping at the declious tan neck.

"Mmm, Sasuke, that's nice," the blonde said drowsily. Said man grinned into the neck, while leaving another mark.

Its damn shame Naruto didn't realize this was only the beginning.

_Later…as in 6 hours later…_

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. Stop it Sasuke! Ah!" Naruto heaved out, tiredly. With a thrust, they came for like the millionth time that day.

"Never, dobe. I will _never_ stop."

**Owari!**

Disco Stick equals Dick. It's from a song called Love_ Games _by Lady GaGa.

**A/N: **So how was that? I hope it was pleasing to everyone! I have another one-shot coming out in the near future and its SasuNaru. Now a reviewer asked if I could update Love Deeper before Christmas. The answer…-dramatic drum roll- the answer is yes. It should be sometime really really soon. –winks- Could be around the corner. :)

_Happy Holidays, _

_Cherry Jade _

**This is a Cherry Jade Production. In association with SasuNaru INC. **


End file.
